-meH/mu'tlheghmey
BoP * HoS Qay'meH''' 'och'' : (Power Transfer Conduit - BoP) * Soj pol'meH''' pa' '' : (Food Storage - BoP) * tlhIngan juHqo'Daq tlhIng yoSDaq 'oH toQDuj chenmoHlumeH' Daq wa'DIch'e' '' : (1st Construction Site: The Kling District, Klingon Home World - BoP) * loSmaH jav vI' Soch loS 'uj 'ab '''meH ' : (''Bridge Height: 16.28M - BoP) * jabbI'ID pup: QapchumeH' 'aqroS chuq: cha' vI' chorgh loghqammey'' : (High Resolution - Maximum Effective Range - 3.5 Light Years - BoP) * jabbI'ID pupHa': QapchumeH' chuq: chorgh vI' chorgh loghqammey'' : (Medium to Low Resolution - Effective Range - 11 Light Years - BoP) PK * cha'puj vIngev'meH''' chaw' HInobneS.'' : (Give me a permit to sell dilithium, your honor. - PK) * jagh Dajey'meH', nIteb yISuvrup. : (To defeat the enemy, be ready to fight alone. - PK) SBX * loS... qIb HeHDaq, 'u' SepmeyDaq Sovbe'lu'bogh lenglumeH' He ghoSlu'bogh retlhDaq 'oHtaH. HaDlu'meH, QuSlu'meH, SuDlu'meH lojmIt Da logh Hop Hut tengchaH. vaj loghDaq lenglaHtaH Humanpu'. veH Qav 'oH logh'e'. : (S99) * '' 'ejyo' luch rurbe'qu' tlhIngan Duj luch. HoS law'qu' luch law'qu' je lo' Duj nuH pat Hub pat je. motlh ray' luSamlaH'meH' De' Qatlh cha' tlhIngan Duj jIH'a'. motlh pIm 'ejyo' Dujmey. : (Klingon starship design is vastly different from Starfleet technology. A huge amount of the ship's power and technology is devoted to its weapons grid and defensive systems. Unlike most Starfleet vessels, the main viewer on a Klingon ship is usually overlaid with a complex target acquisition grid. - SP3) * qaSDI' nenghep, qa' patlh chu' chav tlhIngan SuvwI'. poSDaq nIHDaq je QamtaHvIS SuvwI'pu'. chaH jojDaq yItnIS lopwI'. luchov'meH''' 'oy'naQmey lo'.'' : (The Age of Ascension marks a new level of spiritual attainment by a Klingon warrior. The initiate must pass through a gauntlet of warriors who test him with painsticks. - S9) * SuvwI' vI' Dub naQvam 'ej ray' HopDaq bachlumeH' chuqna' ghurmoH naQvaw.'' : (This serves to steady the aim of a warrior and increase the effective range for distance targeting. - S14) * wa'DIch tlhIngan Dujmey luleghlu'pu'bogh rur qItI'nga' Duj. tera' vatlh DIS Duj. poH cha'maH wej HochHom lo'lu'taH. tera' vatlh DISpoH cha'maH loS bong Qong'meH''' qItI'nga' Duj tI'ang ghompu' DIvI 'ejDo' 'entepray'.'' : (Similar in configuration to the first Klingon vessels encountered, the K'TingaClass remained in use for most of the 23rd century. A sleeper ship of this class, the T'Ong, was encountered in the 24th century by the *U.S.S. Enterprise.* - S15) * lab'meH''' 'evnagh Se' tlhIngan QumwI'.'' : (A Klingon communicator sends a signal through subspace radio. - S19) * juHqo'Daq vaS'a' tu'lu'. ngoch lucher'meH''' 'ej wo' San luwuq'meH' pa' ghom tlhIngan yejquv DevwI'pu'. DaH che' ghawran. yejquv DevwI' moj ghawran 'e' wuqta' cho' 'oDwI' Dapu'bogh janluq pIqarD HoD. : (On the Homeworld, there is a great hall where the leaders of the Klingon High Council meet to determine policy and decide upon the fateof the Empire. Gowron currently presides, named leader of the High Council by Captain JeanLuc Picard, who was acting as Arbiter of Succession. - S25) * DuraS tuq tlhIngan yejquv patlh luDub 'e' reH lunIDtaH DuraS be'nI'pu' lurSa' be'etor je. ngoDvam luchav'meH''' ghawran maghpu' be'nI'pu'. woQ luSuq'meH' jIjpu' chaH romuluSngan'e' je.'' : (The sisters of the House of Duras, Lursa anh B'Etor, are constantly seeking a higher standing for the House of Duras within the Klingon High Council. To this end, the sisters have acted against Gowron, going as far as to work with Romulan factions in order to gain power. - S26) * nentay loptaHvIS tlhIngan potlh tlhIngan 'oy'naQ'e'. SIQwI' lu'oy'moH'meH''' juppu'Daj 'oy'naQmey lo' chaH. SuvwI' qa' patlh veb chavlaH'meH' tlhIngan lo'chu' chaH. toDujDaj toblu'. wej 'ujmey 'ab 'oy'naQ. chIch vay' 'oy'moH'meH' 'oy'naQ 'ul law' tlhuD 'oH.'' : (The Klingon Painstik is an important part of a Klingon's Age of Ascension ceremony. The Painstik is employed by friends of the recipent who use the devices to inflict pain in a manner which will allow the Klingon to attain a higher state of spirituality as a warrior, proving his mettle. Painstiks are a little over one meter long and emit a highlycharged shock for the express purpose of inflicting pain. - S32) * Hoch tlhIngan DujDaq So'wI' jomlu'. puvlaHbogh Duj ngabmoHlaw' So'wI'. boq lucherDI' tlhIngan wo' romuluS Hov wo' je So'wI' cham Soqpu' tlhIngan wo' chaq tampu'. chaq romuluSnganpu'vaD pIvghor cham lunobpu' tlhInganpu'. HoS law'qu' natlhmo' So'wI' QaptaHvIS So'wI' QaplaHbe' nuHmey. ngong'meH''' wa' DujDaq nuHmey nISbe'bogh So'wI' jomlu'pu'. HovpoH Hut cha' wa' vI' jav Dujvam 'aghlu'pu' 'ach Qaw'lu'pu'.'' : (All Klingon vessels are equipped wth a cloaking device, allowing the ship to fly in a state of practical invisibility. Cloaking technology was gained through an alliance with the Romulan Star Empire, possibly in exchange for Warp Drive technology. Due to the tremendous energy drain of a cloaking device, weapons cannot be discharged while the cloak is in operation. - S33) TKW * ja'chuq'meH''' rojHom neH jaghla' '' : (The enemy commander wishes a truce (in order) to confer. - TKD 64) * ja'chuq'meH''' rojHom'' : (a truce (in order) to confer - TKD 65) * ja'chuq'meH''' '' : (For the purpose of conferring... In order to confer... - TKD 65) * jagh luHoH'meH''' jagh lunejtaH'' : (They are searching for the enemy in order to kill him/her. - TKD 65) * jagh luHoH'meH''' '' : (In order for them to kill the enemy... - TKD 65) * luHoH'meH''' '' : (In order for them to kill him/her... - TKD 65) * jagh luHoH'meH''' ghaH lunejtaH'' : (They are searching for the enemy in order to kill him/her. - TKD 65) * Dochvetlh DIl'meH''' Huch 'ar DaneH'' : (How much do you want for that? - TKD 171) TKW * ngan tIgh: SuvwI' Dev'meH''' paq'' : ('The Klingon Way - A Warriors Guide'' - TKW iii) * Suv'meH 'ej chargh'meH' bogh tlhInganpu'.'' : (Klingons are born to fight and conquer. - TKW 5) * qa' wIjemeH' maSuv.'' : (We fight to enrich the spirit., We fight in order to buy the spirit. - TKW 7) * mataH'meH''' maSachnIS.'' : (To survive, we must expand. - TKW 11) * tlhutlh'meH''' HIq ngeb qaq law' bIQ qaq puS.'' : (Drinking fake ale is better than drinking water. - TKW 35) * yIn Dayaj'meH''' 'oy' yISIQ.'' : (To understand life, endure pain. - TKW 43) * HeghlumeH' QaQ jajvam.'' : (It is a good day to die. - TKW 69) * bIQapqumeH' tar DaSop 'e' DatIvnIS.'' : (To really succeed, you must enjoy eating poison. - TKW 73) * tlhIngan ngoQmey chav'meH''' HoH tlhInganpu'.'' : (Klingons kill for their own purposes. - TKW 165) * HIq DaSam'meH''' tach yI'el.'' : (To find ale, go into a bar. - TKW 181) * HIv'meH''' Duj So'lu'.'' : (A ship cloaks in order to attack. - TKW 182) * maQap'meH''' maHIv.'' : (In order to succeed, we attack. - TKW 183) * noH Qap'meH''' wo' Qaw'lu'chugh yay chavbe'lu' 'ej wo' choq'meH' may' DoHlu'chugh lujbe'lu'.'' : (Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory, and ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat. - TKW 211)